


A Glimpse of Black

by chocoholicannanymous



Category: Glee
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, grim reaper writing prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoholicannanymous/pseuds/chocoholicannanymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always been there, barely seen. Just a glimpse - nowhere nearly enough for the feelings it causes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glimpse of Black

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except an overactive imagination and way too many plotbunnies.

**A Glimpse of Black**

 

He sees it the first time as a child, waiting in a hospital corridor, not understanding why he isn't allowed in to see his mom. A black-robed figure walks in, when Kurt can't, and then minutes later walks out again.

He sees that same person – or rather, that same robe, as he never sees a face – again a handful of times and learns to resent them. It's Kurt's mom, and yet he's out there while this stranger comes and goes as it pleases.

And then one day they walk in, but don't walk out. Instead there's a doctor coming out, with a grave look and an “I'm sorry” that doesn't do anything for Kurt. His mom is gone.

He breaks down, and he picks himself up, and he forgets about the black-robed stranger – but he doesn't **forget** , just buries the memories.

 

He never quite understands why sometimes he'll shiver and feel like he'll never be warm again, and never connects the feeling to the glimpses of black in the corner of his eye.

 

The next time he sees the black-robed stranger, or someone wearing an exact replica of that robe – or so his memories insist – they're passing each other in the corridor outside Burt Hummel's hospital room. Kurt's on his way in, hoping that today is when his dad will wake up from his coma, and the black robe is walking out at a sedate pace.

Kurt forgets again, as he holds his dad's hand, happy to have him back again.

 

And then he sees that robe enter his room, and runs after it, only to find his room empty except for Pavarotti – poor Pavarotti who lies dead in his cage. After that... Well, Kurt can't quite make himself forget, and flinches every time there's a glimpse of black just at the edge of his vision.

He doesn't tell anyone, because who can he tell? He doesn't believe in these things, after all.

 

When the time comes for his dad's cancer surgery Kurt is on edge. He wears bright colors, and tries to make everyone else do so too. He barely remembers what he claims as a reason in his fight to not have to admit to the real one (not even to himself) namely making it easier to spot anyone dressed in black. Kurt doesn't know what he thinks he can do, just... There's no way he's going to watch that black robe walk into another room only to never come out again, okay. None.

 

Kurt's hours away and asleep when the black-robed stranger enters Finn's dorm room. There's no one to see it enter, nor is there anyone to notice it doesn't come out again.

 

~The End ~

 


End file.
